Empire: Part II Chapter 9
Chapter 9: Mission Possible Sable appears inside the prison, hiding in the shadows of the cells. She heads to the president’s quarters and finds plans to execute Everest and Inferno. After grabbing the papers, she quickly makes her way down to the entrance. She notices a strangely short amount of guards around the entrance, but makes her way out of the prison. She boards her ship and opens the communications channel. “Mel, they’re going to execute them in two days,” Sable says. “They also seemed to be short on guards. I think they’re planning a counterattack.” “What?” Mel replies. “How could they know that all of us are coming?” “It was only an assumption,” Hercules comments. “They know that those two are the leaders of the Lords. They were ready for an attack on the prison. It looks like the president is a smart man.” “So, what should we do, Sable?” Cross asks. “All of us are on standby. If you think we can get in there and save them, now is the time.” “It looks like we won’t have a choice,” Sable replies. “It’s now or never and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to see those two get executed.” “We’re going to move out, then,” Mel says. “Lords, advance!” All eleven ships sail closer to the prison and get ready to fire their cannons. Everest and Inferno Inferno looks at Lilith and thinks about what’s going to happen when the others come. She looks over at Everest, who has just fallen asleep. “Lilith, I want you to do something for me,” Inferno says, dead serious. “Anything, my lady,” Lilith replies. “What can I do for you?” “When my friends come, I want you to drag me off somewhere private and beat me within an inch of my life.” “My lady, what would that achieve?” Lilith looks Inferno, skeptical of her new leader’s motives. “I don’t want to harm you.” “I understand your skepticism, but just trust me on this one. If I have the threat of death, I’m almost certain my body will upgrade again and if I can do that, we may be able to escape this prison alive.” “But, my lady, isn’t there a less horrible way to break out?” “There are bound to be hundreds of thousands of Marines on this island. If all of us want to get out of here alive, we’re going to need to lure some of those Marines away.” “So, you plan on being a decoy to distract a large part of the Marines? That’s a very gutsy plan, my lady. Are you sure it will work?” “If they can’t recognize me, then it’s going to work for sure. So, whenever my friends arrive, do what I said. The two of us will then head for that giant Marine ship if it’s still here. We’ll take it for a test sail. The president won’t have a choice but to follow us.” “That’s brilliant. Okay, I will follow your orders, my lady.” Inferno looks over at Everest, who is still out cold. “Well, old friend, hopefully that will buy you some time,” Inferno thinks. Suddenly the prison walls explode only one floor below the two. Inferno looks at Lilith, trying to signal that the blast was from the lords. Lilith opens Inferno’s cell and drags her to a secluded area of the prison. “Forgive me for causing you pain, my lady,” Lilith says. Inferno just nods in understanding and closes her eyes. Lilith does as she was told and begins beating Inferno as hard and fast as possible. After only a few minutes, Inferno’s body is bleeding internally and her breathing has become erratic and slow. Tears start to roll down Lilith’s face, not wanting to see Inferno in so much pain. “Keep…beating me…until my body begins…to break down,” Inferno gets out. She coughs up a lot of blood, but Lilith does as she says and continues to beat the pirate lord. In only a few more minutes, Inferno’s body begins to break down and rebuild itself instantaneously. Lilith just keeps watch over Inferno’s body as the changes finalize. Inferno’s hair turns a light brown and her body shrinks in size slightly. As her body comes together, she coughs up more blood. As she looks up at Lilith, her left eye glows. The wall behind Lilith begins to break apart and decay. “What the hell is that?” Inferno thinks. She creates an eyepatch and puts it over her left eye, hoping to suppress whatever it is that’s going on. “God, I fucking hate going through that…” Inferno says out loud.” “I’m glad to see you’re okay, my lady,” Lilith says, helping Inferno to her feet. “So, what’s next in your plan?” “Are there any diving suits around here?” Lilith nods and the two go look for a diving suit. Mel and the others Guard jumps off of the ship and onto the steps preceding the prison. His whole body is covered in armor and he wields a spear. He runs up to the doors and kicks them open with one move. Mel and the other lords quickly enter the prison as well, looking for their friends. “So, the pirates’ friends have arrived, huh?” A man says, standing one level above Mel. “I’ve been waiting for you.” “Guys, you go find Everest and Inferno, “Mel says. “I can handle this one on my own.” The other lords continue forward and the man jumps down onto the ground floor. “So, it looks like you’re my opponent. How interesting.” Plasma starts to leak from the man’s hand and Mel steps back, surprised at seeing another person with her power. “Who the hell are you?” Mel activates her power and plasma pours from her right arm. “No one has mastered the manipulation of plasma other than me.” “So, you really don’t remember me…I am Admiral Zalious of the World Government Marines.” Mel looks at the man, shocked. “That’s right, you thought I was dead and left me there. The Marines took me in and I’ve grown stronger with them.” “Christopher, we thought you were dead. We would have never left you there if we didn’t have to.” “Well, it’s a little too late to change the past. I’m here to bring an end to this little rescue mission that you’re on.” “What happened to you…”